


The rape of Percy

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: For the love of Percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Bottom!Percy, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Conga Line Butt Sex, Crossdressing, Cum belly, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Feminization, Fisting, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Merman sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Narcissus and Adonis are one and the same, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tail Sex, Topping from the Bottom, god!Paul, legacy!Gabe, switch!Eurus, switch!Narcissus, switch!Theseus, switch!Tyson, switch!Zephyrus, top!Atlas, top!Boreas, top!Eros, top!Kronos, top!Lycaon, top!Minotaur, top!Nereus, top!Notus, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad guys, Paul and the Anemoi get a piece of Percy's ass. Sequel to The New Laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paul and the Anemoi

**Don't own anything except the plot.**

 

The wife of Poseidon needed to have wild sex badly. Which is why he came to Olympus while Poseidon put Jack to sleep. The only once there at the moment were the Anemoi, who were in change of keeping Olympus in the air. They were four winged quadruplet gods who you could only tell apart by the color of their angelic wings. They all had long black hairs, short beards, black eyes, fair skin, muscular bodies and asses and 7,5 inch dicks. Boreas, the god of the north wind had snowy, white wings and was the leader, his brother Eurus, the god of the east wind had golden wings and was really sneaky, Notus, the south wind had red wings and was the rebel of the group and Zephyrus had blue wings and was the shyest and kindest. The four never wore any clothes and Zephyrus was Boreas' wife, while Notus was Eurus' husband.

 

The four had become his lovers only a week ago. Raising Jack was like a dream for Percy. He was bubbly and always happy but at the same time devious and mischievous. He was great at using his powers, unfortunately he often used them to pick on his brother Austin who was shyer and if both were to use them against each other a minor apocalypse would happen. But if was all worth it. Unfortunately even with so many people raising them they were still just enough trouble to blue ball them. The gods were even considering making a god of childcare.

 

Anyway the wind gods looked at the sea queen with predatory glares.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, amour?"- asked the white winged god.

 

"I want Eurus and Zephyrus in me at the same time and then I want you and Notus in me, as well!"

 

"You wish is our command!" the former two said and next thing Percy knew, he was on the table where the gods were later supposed to have their meeting, lying on his back on top of the golden winged god while Zephyrus was on top of him. The two thrust their hairless members into the tight entrance, making him moan. They knew that Percy was so desperate that there was no time for foreplay or preparation. They worked a rhythm where one would thrust while the other one pulled out making sure the sea queen's prostate was constantly stimulated. Being cock-blocked for so long the wife of Poseidon only lasted a couple of minutes exhaustingly spilling a gallon of cum on his stomach. As he came his shy lover kissed him while the one beneath him sucked on his neck leaving a hickey. They soon followed and filled his insides with their seed.

 

When the two pulled out their brothers/consorts were already seating on the floor, dicks pressed up against one another. The wife of Poseidon walked over limping and impaled his leaking hole on their dicks. They both grabbed each of his shoulders and started thrusting inside him hitting his special spot at the same time making him moan loudly. It was kind of ironic to watch two natural born enemies sharing a lover. Then they both waved their hands Percy could chill a chill on his nipples making them rock hard and a hot sensation erecting his member. Did they expect him to cum again after his previous mind blowing orgasm? The two just increased the speed and force they were fucking him with making him see stars. The south wind god fondled his balls and the sea queen felt them become tighter as he somehow managed to cum again. At the same time his nipple produced milk, staining his assless toga and his walls tightened around the big, hairy dicks. His lovers came filling him with an enormous amount of cum. He pulled out and lied on the floor the cum slowly leaking from his hole. Boreas put a plug to prevent that.

 

"Thanks, I love you, guys"- he said in between pants.

 

"We love you too queeny!"- all four said.

 

He slowly got up and told them he had somewhere to be. Ares told him that yesterday his mother had died. It's true the sea queen had only seen her in a picture, only knew what his husband did about her and was only at her home when he slept with his step-father, but he was sad. Gods, who knows how the salt and pepper haired man felt. So without giving it much thought he decided to teleport to his mother's appartment. Just then his step-father walked in through the front door. He was wearing a slim fit blue dress shirt and black, tight dress pants.

 

"Oh, excuse me, I'm...."- the nervous demigod was intterupted by the middle-aged man.

 

"I know who you are Percy, the strong emotions from your mother's passing managed to break the spell. By the way my name is Paul. Is your baby OK?"- he said and offered his stepson a handshake.

 

"Yes, Jack is fine and this is really awkward!"- the younger said as he shook Paul's hand.

 

"Oh, not at all, your mother and I were actually married best friends. We loved each other deeply we didn't keep any secret including your existance and decided not to ruin our relationship by having sex. This is why we had sex with other people."

 

"Ok, this is a lot to take in even for me. You seem cheerful, aren't you sad she's gone."

 

"Of course, but even though she died young she felt as if it was her time. She was happy but after achieving all her dreams in life she had nothing left to live for. A month ago she found out she had liver cancer and told me that she's ready and doesn't wanna be treated since chances of her recovering are less than 0,001% and the treatments themselves have quite vigorous effects on the body. Before she died she told me to remember her but move on with my life."- explained the man.

 

"She seems like a nice person. I would like you to tell me more about her but not at the moment I'm kinda still digesting all this."

 

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since I got my memories back. So how about we help each other get out minds back into reality?"- smirked the salt and pepper haired man.

 

"Well I would probably be lying if I said that I don't sleep with every sexy man I met!"- the demigod teased.

 

Then his step-father pushed his lips against Percy's. He bit the rosy lower lip and his new lover granted him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance but Percy eventually submitted letting Paul explore his warm, wet mouth. The mortal did this for five minutes before he pulled out. The sea queen has to say he's impressed. Than the man licked his jawline and marked neck and played with his nipples. This send chills through the pale skinned boy's body and suddenly Paul grabbed him and carried him bridal style. He threw him on the bed and jumped on top, ripping his shirt apart to show off his slightly muscular built and kissing his lover passionately. Percy spread his legs so his stepfather got his head in between them. He smirked as he saw the butt plug and then removed it causing an enormous amount of cum to ooze out and stain the sheets. Then the man licked the pulsing entrance and pushed his tongue inside to get a taste of the Anemoi's cum mixed with his stepson's ass juices. Percy was moaning and whimpering and before he knew it the man's tongue was replaced with his 8 inch thick dick. It was new to Percy for someone to fuck his with pants still on but he couldn't say he wasn't turned on. He fucked Percy at a medium pace careful not to hurt his fragile looking lover. The sea queen was sure that Paul's opinion of him would change over time. His prostate was being assaulted but something seemed off.

 

"Percy I want you to grab that paddle on the end table and smack my ass with it."- said the middle aged man.

 

"Why?"- the sea queen could barely asked from all the moaning.

 

"Because I need extra stimulation to cum otherwise I will experience a dry orgasm."- he explained

 

The sea queen obeyed and smacked his stepfather's round ass hard making the man moan. Paul started picking up the pace and by the time the man's ass had to be dark red the sea queen came. Paul followed his shortly after stuffing him with his seed.

 

"Percy, you have no idea what you do to me! I want to spend all eternity like this!"

 

"Thanks Paul you just gave me an awesome idea"

 

The wife of Poseidon grabbed his stepfather and teleported to Olympus in the middle of a meeting.

 

"Sorry I'm late" – said the sea queen.

 

"What is your stepfather doing here?!" - asked Ares shocked from seeing the man he made Percy fuck with.

 

"Well cousin the memory spell you cast was reversed when my mom died so he remembers us sleeping with him!"- explained Percy.

 

"You two did what?!"- his husband was acting possessively.

 

"Daddy, I just slept with him again like a couple of minutes ago. Anyway I would like for you all to consider turning him into the god of childcare."

 

"What now?!"- the sea god was in shock.

 

"Uncle calm yourself! Paul Blofis is a good man, I've seen the way he loved Sally Jackson. They didn't even sleep together not to ruintheir relationship. I agree with Percy"- said Dionysus.

 

"Yeah I agree. It's understandable why you wouldn't trust him, uncle but I think we should give him a chance."- said the king of the Underworld.

 

"Than it's settled. Congratulations, Paul Blofis you are now the god of childcare. You can feel emotions so that you can fix relationships between adults and children. You can also teleport, turn people into babies and reverse that or unleash mature people's inner child. The last one can be both good and bad as it can help people remember their strongest, deepest wishes or cause them to behave as children"- announced the king of Olympus and then a golden wreath appeared on the ex-mortal's head.

 

"Thank you lord Zeus."- said the newly turned god.

 

At that moment Apollo fainted and everyone gathered around him. Then he instantly sat up and his eyes opened. They were pure white. He mumbled:

 

"The lover of the gods will vanish.

Creatures of hell will take him.

Darkness will rise but two keys will be present.

Both's existence will be against the laws.

Once the sea queen recognizes them

he will be able to turn darkness into light.

If not the end will come."

 

 

After that his irises returned and he stood up. Everyone realized that Percy wasn't there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next time Poseidon will constantly blame Paul for Percy's disappearance while Nico tries to work out the prophecy. Meanwhile Percy is in a very horrible place. I would like to see if any of you can figure out the riddle or guess the punishment in store for the bad guy in the end. I would also like to know which bad guy do you think should rape Percy first? Also Ninja Skills requested that I write another polyamory PJO fic after this series that will be classified by cabins. I will do it but after not after this story because there will be a 3rd one in this series. It will be a prequel to The new laws and it will be about how the other character became consorts to their godly parents.


	2. Kronos

 

"I will throw you into Chaos!"- yelled Poseidon at the frightened newly turned god.

 

"Brother, stop it he's been a god for only a few minutes and a god of childhood. He couldn't have been responsible for this! We all wanna get Percy back, but we couldn't do it like this."- said the King of Olympus.

 

"You're wrong father, we know nothing of this man's mortal life. How can we trust him?!"- asked the god of strength. Everyone else pretty much joined the argument except Nico, Grover and Will.

 

The King of the Underworld walked over to the other two and whispered: "We won't get Percy back if we don't do something other than arguing. Getting them to stop arguing is suicide so how about we sneak out and see what we can do."

 

The other two agreed so the Italian grabbed them by the shoulders and the shadows engulfed them from the golden halls of the sky realm. They rematerialized at the library in the palace of the Underworld. The place was huge, everything was in dark colors and the decor consisted of dried roses and it had candles and enchanted illuminating crystals for lights so it looked quite gothic. Here was the biggest collection of books related to gods, mythology, magic, realms, monsters etc. but more importantly the books here held forbidden informations that were not easy to find.

 

"OK, if were gonna do this we have to be very efficient. So Grover you start searching the books for disappearing spells and monsters or other being powerful enough to cast it at Olympus. Will use your powers, try to see if there's more to this prophecy and I will try to work out what we already have."- ordered the king.

 

The others had to admit he was a good leader. So everyone started doing what they were supposed to do. Will was meditating trying to sense well, basically anything, Grover was searching trough the books and Nico was at the desk trying to figure out the riddle. After an hour Grover came to the desk.

 

"Nico I've searched every book that was here at least three time and I wouldn't even be telling you this if I wasn't sure but the only ones that can cast such a spell are children of Hecate and the goddess herself."- said the satyr.

 

"But aren't goddesses supposed to be powerless in the western civilization according to the new laws?"- replied the King of the Underworld.

 

"Something doesn't add up. Have you come up with anything?"- asked Grover.

 

"Well the prophecy is:

The lover of the gods will vanish

Creatures of hell will take him

Darkness will rise but two keys will be present

Both's existence will be against the laws

Once the sea queen recognizes them

he will be able to turn darkness into light

If not the end will come

 

The first line is pretty much clear, I'm trying to understand what hell means in the second. I mean hell could be the Underworld, the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus. So which one is it?"- said the Italian.

 

"Nico, wouldn't you, the King of the Underworld know if something was happening in your own realm"- replied the satyr hesitantly.

 

"I hate it when you're right. So someone that has reformed from Tartarus has taken our Percy. Just great! Anyway the third line is not so clear. I mean darkness is something bad but I don't even know where to start looking for what it could be while keys usually mean objects or people that give you new options. So if Percy realizes this he will have to use both those keys to turn the bad stuff into good stuff, represented by the word light. 'The end will come' usually means an apocalypse but I don't think that's it. Why would anyone smart enough to kidnap Percy from under our noses would wan't to destroy the world instead of ruling it. I think it means the end of this way of life. However I don't know what does it mean that the keys' existence will be against the laws."- explained Nico.

 

"Nico, what if it means that the keys are male demigod children of a goddess like maybe Hecate."

 

"It can't be, can it?"

 

"Well things like this are unpredictable."

 

"I makes sense, but I have a feeling both keys aren't children of the same goddess."

 

Then the blond came over to them and said: "I have a new riddle for you two: The darkness will be the fruit the lover's union with the winds of Olympus, the human god, the creatures of hell and the keys to its purification."

 

"Wait, so the winds are the Anemoi and the human god is probably Paul!"- said Nico.

 

Will thought for a minute and then reluctantly said: "Guys, didn't Percy just get fucked by his stepfather and the Anemoi? Can the darkness be a child?"

 

 

<break>

 

 

Percy woke up. He didn't recognize the room he was in. If he could even call it that. There were only a few things there: the bed he was on which had a curtain frame but instead of curtains there were chains, a small window through which the sea queen could see it was night, a wooden floor with so many scratches it looked as if it was a 100 years old, torn, pale yellow wallpaper and a mirror on the wall which is how the green eyed demigod knew he was wearing a black and red corset top, black fishnet stockings, 5 inch, fuschia, suede stilettos, fake, long, dark red, sharp nails, black, winged eyeliner and maroon lipstick. He tried to get up but it was like his body didn't wanna listen.

 

Then a man came in. He looked like he was in his early fifties and was quite muscular, had yellowish skin tone and was naked, exposing his 9 inch hard, hairy dick and huge balls.The wife of Poseidon would recognize that deadly glare, bald head and pure black, van dyke beard. It was Kronos, the titan of time and harvesting and his evil grandfather. The boy had heard stories and seen pictures of this man so he was wondering why wasn't he shaking in fear.

 

"Hello, you little cunt! Don't worry grandpa's gonna take care of you! Now on my lap!"- said the titan as he sat on the bed.

 

Percy's body responded automatically and the next thing he knew he was exposing his ass to the evil lord.

 

"Scream, moan, pant or whatever the way you would normally do during sex!"- ordered the man.

 

Percy screamed loudly and he titan smacked his ass. If the sea queen considered Ares rough than this his grandfather was brutal. Kronos continued slapping the hearth shaped ass hard with his big hands with Percy screaming at every slap. By the time it was over his ass was purple.

 

"Thank me bitch!"- commanded the titan.

 

"Thanks grandpa"- Percy felt like his body was betraying him.

 

"Kiss me"

 

The sea queen pushed his red lips against his grandfather's dry ones. The man pushed his tongue and explored his warm, wet mouth. Percy wanted to object but his body didn't let him. Kronos took his time and didn't pull out until the green eyed boy was almost fully out of breath.

 

"Now lie down on your back"- he ordered.

 

Yet again his body responded instantly. Kronos being the skank that he is pushed his dick inside his grandson as fast as possible, not caring if the demigod's tight entrance was prepared. Percy yelled but that only amused the titan.

 

"Don't you dare cum"- he said causing Percy to gulp.

 

Kronos started thrusting inside the sea queen hitting his prostate every time making the boy moan.

After 17 minutes he started stroking the wife of Poseidon's dick and that made Percy insane.

 

"How does this feel bitch?"

 

"Perfect"

 

"Better than your husband?"

 

"Much better than daddy"

 

The titan smirked and Percy wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. How could he say that his horrible man was better than his loving husband.

After a few minutes his ball tightened as did his walls around his grandfather's large member but he couldn't cum. Kronos on the other hand spilled his seed as soon as the sea queen's insides became tighter. He pulled out and asked:

 

"You wanna cum, slut?"

 

"Yes, please I beg of you grandaddy !"- the queen could not believe he just begged his rapist.

 

"Well good bitches don't get to cum, only produce milk"- grinned the titan and started squeezing the queen's nipples. That all it took to made him secrete milk which Kronos licked up. Then ge got his member to the demigod's mouth so that he was kneeling over his head. Percy took it in immediately. He licked the vein on the underside and started deep throating the large, thick dick. The titan then pushed all the way inside his mount making him choke. He started face fucking the boy brutally and soon came again and made the sea queen swallow his seed. After that he pulled something out from beneath the mattress. It was a vibrating cock sleeve which he placed on Percy's dick. It was the last thing the sea queen needed. Than the titan grabbed a a small knife from under the mattress as well, lifted Percy's right leg and made three painful cut's on his ass cheek resembling the letter K.

 

"Good night."- smirked the man and left the demigod all alone.

 

"I love you grandaddy!"- why was he saying stuff like this.

 

After 15 minutes of sweating, panting, bleeding, hating his own body and desperately wanting to cum the wife of Poseidon heard someone come in. It was an Asian teenage boy maybe a couple of years older than him who looked very hot with his defined body and black shaggy hair while those black leather pants hugged his legs perfectly. He was carrying a towel and two bottles.

 

"Oh gods, no"- said the Asian and sat on the bed. He grabbed opened one of the bottles and rubbed some of the liquid inside it on the sea queen's ass. It stung Percy but that usually means it's some kind of a medicine. Than the older boy took off the cock sleeve and whispered to him: "For now you're free from the puppet spell."

 

Then the younger demigod's body reconnected with his mind and he spilled his seed onto his stomach.

 

"Puppet spell! Tell me why shouldn't I kill you?"

 

"Because I'm not your enemy. I'm Ethan. Me and my boyfriend Alabaster are sons of Nemesis and Hecate. Our mothers got pregnant a few days before the new laws were created. They were skeptical of our acceptance among others so they hid us. We had to survive by making deals with really bad people. One day an evil legacy of Bacchus asked for a drop of Alabaster's blood and threatened that he would kill me if he didn't. We still didn't have full control over our abilities so Alabaster gave him his blood. Little did we know that this man was from Tartarus and the blood of a witch was the only thing he needed to reform more evil being from that awful place. This people are planning to get you pregnant and then while you're in your third month they would tap into the child's power and use it to defeat the gods. My boyfriend and I are planning to save you but we can only help you escape once this child is concepted. Then Alabaster will be able to channel his power and get us out of here."- explained the son of Nemesis

 

"What's in it for you two?"- asked the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Hopefully acceptance from the Gods"

 

"Than why wait. Why don't we get out of here right now?"

 

"Percy they're too strong! I have the ability to reflect back their attacks or turn them into their opposite like fire and water since my mom is the goddess of retribution. Because she along with Tyche are the goddesses of balance which often consists of creation and destruction and my mom represents the latter so I can also turn thing into dust. On the other hand Alabaster is the most talented witch you'll ever meet, all his spells work. We're really powerful Percy and they still imprisoned us, we have to get more power to at least get away from them." - said the Asian.

 

"OK fine"

 

"Oh and Percy I don't know how to tell you this but Alabaster and I are supposed to be fathers of your child as well."

 

"Well, if I had to choose between you and Kronos than I would definitely choose you. So that us the least of my problems."

 

"Good, than I promise to protect and always be there for you and our child. Now here's a warm wet towel and some sedative medicine. Get cleaned up and go to sleep. If we're to get through this you'll need a lot of rest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. There were no comment about which villain should rape Percy first which I found odd so I decided to go with Kronos. You can still decide for the next chapter it just can't be Alabaster he has to be the last. The prophecy was pretty much revealed in this chapter but you can still try to guess the punishment in store for the bad guys. Also thank for the kudos on the new laws almost 100 :)


	3. Atlas

Percy woke up feeling remarkably better. He check his ass to find out that there was no K shaped scar and decided that the situation he was in can only bring him down if he let it. If they wanted a whore he'll give them a whore and enjoy it. Then Ethan came in.

 

"Hey I brought you some food and a drink"- said the Asian.

 

Percy looked at the tray in the son of Nemesis' hands. There was yogurt, oatmeal and lots of fruits and vegetables.

 

"Healthy?!"- asked the confused sea queen.

 

"Well you're gonna be pregnant. Anyway how are you today."

 

"I'm ready to get this over with!"

 

"That's the spirit, eat up because Atlas will be here soon. Oh and they asked me not to activate the puppet spell if you're willing."- explained Ethan.

 

"That's OK, I'm gonna enjoy this as much as I can. By the way who's holding the sky?"

 

"The goddess Bia wanted to prove that women are as strong as men so she took over for Atlas."- said the son of Nemesis.

 

"What a dumb move"- laughed the wife of Poseidon.

 

With that the older demigod left. The wife of Poseidon started eating. He thought about what was about to come. According to the people he knew Atlas was a beefy, muscular, ruthless titan so this should be fun. Just as he finished and put the tray on the floor since there was no end table or anything the titan came in. The stories were true, the man was so tall beefy and muscular he could barely fit through the door, which was quite big by the way. He had nice sun-kissed skin, a rugged face with a sexy narrow jawline, thick black lowered eyebrows, a slightly hooked nose, a blond shadow beard, straight blond hair that went all the way to his muscular ass, a thick, 10,5 inch long dick with huge balls and blond pubes which made the sea queen drool.

 

The the titan ordered the boy to get up and laid down on his back on the bed which was a little small for him. His hard dick was facing the ceiling.

 

"Lick your ass, slut!"- barked the titan.

 

"Yes master"- Percy immediately hopped on the bed between his lover/rapist's legs and got into the plow position with his legs spread and his head flexed so he could reach his own pulsing entrance.

He licked the pink rosebud a few times to make his muscle relax. Than he inserted his into the tightness and licked his insides. The taste was pungent but he could see why his husband would rim him for hours.

 

"Now get on my dick!"- ordered the man.

 

Percy obeyed and impaled himself on the huge dick and thrust up and down hitting his special spot frequently. The older man was impressed that the boy was able to take his whole length inside that tight ass of his and just the thought of the small boy fucking himself on the huge dick of his own almost giant body was the most arousing thing the titan has ever seen and he was even tighter than Pleoine. Percy was moaning and screaming and he soon came on the titans abs. His entrance tightened around the thick member but the sea queen continued thrusting. He was surprised when the titan didn't cum so the next time he went down of the length he made sure to fondle the man's balls and realized that he wasn't even close to cumming. So the sea queen picked up the pace and was yet again assaulting his own prostate which made him moan, scream, whimper, pant and sweat. In a short while the green eyed demigod spilled his seed again, but Atlas yet again didn't cum. Seeing as the demigod was exhausted he grabbed his hips with his big hands and started thrusting into the tightness. This was insane, Percy's prostate was being stimulated again and his time while moaning tears came down his cheeks, but he couldn't say it wasn't absolutely mind-blowing. The sea queen came again, his walls tightening around the member but this time the titan's balls also tightened and he spilled his seed inside his lover (kinda) while kissing him passionately. He grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him off and then placed a thick vibrator which he got from under the mattress (what else is under there?) inside his hole to stop the cum from leaking out. Anyway then he placed the demigod on his lap.

 

"I've heard you enjoy your spankings, bitch! Well, you've been a good cunt so here's your reward"

 

Then he slapped the heart shaped ass with his beefy hand hard making the queen scream. Percy got used to it after the fourth smack, though and was only moaning from then on. By the fortieth slap his ass was almost purple and the stinging on the skin combined with the vibrations from the toy against his prostate was enough to send him over the edge again.

 

Then just when he though it was over his sorta lover took the vibrator out of his hole and inserted one of his long, thick fingers and started thrusting in and out. He soon had his whole hand inside the abused entrance and he punched into the tightness so that his muscular hand was almost elbow deep inside the boy. After several thrusts, the special spot being hit by the fist with each one the sea queen came for the final time, fully emptying his balls and his dick going limp. Being extremely tired he curled his body on Atlas' muscular torso and fell asleep.

 

 

<break>

 

 

After a whole night of research Nico and the others finally decided to consult the Gods. So the three of them walked into the meeting room at Olympus and couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone was still arguing, did they even sleep or eat? Will screamed with the voice of an opera singer which got everyone's attention.

 

"Did you seriously argue all night?"- asked the satyr.

 

"Time sure flies by"- said Apollo.

 

"Time that Percy might not have!"- Grover pointed out.

 

Then the three sat down, Will and Grover next to their husbands and the King of the Underworld next to his wife.

 

"Where were you love?"- asked the queen of the Underworld.

 

"Well while you were all wasting your time and energy the three of us did some research and found something out. Paul didn't have anything to do with Percy's disappearance. Percy was taken by creatures of Tartarus with the help of two male demigods who were born to goddesses despite the new laws. One of them is a son of Hecate. They are gonna rape him."- explained the Italian.

 

"Than let's find his location and save him!"- said the king of the sea.

 

"We can't! We're supposed to wait even more days because Percy needs to get pregnant with a child fathered by Paul, the Anemoi, the two demigods and the creatures of Tartarus. This child is as much important to the universe as Jack."- said Will.

 

"So we're supposed to wait?!"- yelled the king of Olympus.

 

"Uncle calm down, this is Percy we're talking about, he's strong, he'll get through this."- said Grover but in reality he was probably as worried as Zeus.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If there are no suggestions I'm doing Prometheus next. Anyway Bia is the goddess of strength, force raw power while Pleoione is an oceanid and the cousin/wife of Atlas. I can't believe there're no comments regarding the punishment for the bad guys. Come on guys, show me how smart you are, unIess you have ADHD like me (can you believe it?) And finally, yes it is possible for a person to be flexible enough to rim himself. People who practise yoga, gymnastics etc. can do it.


	4. Prometheus

They next morning Ethan visited the sea queen again.

 

"Hey Ethan, brought me any food?"- asked Percy.

 

"Of course, today you have mushroom omelette with orange juice on the menu."- replied the Asian demigod.

 

"Thanks, who is fucking me today?"

 

"Prometheus."

 

"Seriously, how rough can the titan of forethought be?"- wondered the wife of Poseidon.

 

"I don't think you should be underestimating his rage."- said the son of Nemesis.

 

"You say that because you don't know anything about their anger."-replied the green eyed demigod.

 

"Whatever, I just want them back in Tartarus."

 

"No, I am gonna ask the gods to give them a much better punishment."

 

"What can be a better punishment than Tartarus?!"- the older demigod asked rather loudly.

 

"That place will only fuel their evil thoughts, while this punishment will get rid of them forever."

 

After that Ethan left the younger demigod to eat his breakfast. The second the put the tray on the floor the titan of forethought came in, guess they don't call him that for nothing. He had tanned skin, very dark, straight, longish hair tied in a ponytail, a rugged face with sharp features, big, gray eyes with hipster glasses framing them, flat but very attractive nose, sharp eyebrows and lots of scars which Percy found hot. The titan was naked with the exception of the black tie he was wearing around his neck which the sea queen thought was sexy and the ring on his finger which looked like it was part of a chain. He had a toned body, slightly hairy chest and an 8 inch hairy dick.

 

"You just gonna stand there or what, sex on legs?!"- teased the wife of Poseidon.

 

"You've been a very naughty girl, I think you deserve a punishment!"- said the titan and raised his right hand so the demigod can see that he was holding a ruler. This made Percy's dick and nipples go rock-hard (thank Gods the corset didn't cover the nipple area) and he positioned himself on all fours.

 

"See you can be a good prostitute, but that doesn't mean I won't punish you."- said the man walking closer to the bed. Then he slapped the pale ass cheeks with the ruler making the boy yelp, then he smacked again but after the first few smacks Percy was only moaning no matter how red, stingy, warm or sensitive his ass got. By the 30th smack the heart shaped ass was cherry red and Prometheus decided it was enough.

 

He flipped the sea queen on his back which was not good news for the red, sensitive, stinging ass but the demigod ignored it. The titan kissed him and Percy instantly submitted to him, letting him explore his warm, wet cavern with his tongue.When Prometheus pulled out he could tell Percy enjoyed the kiss.

 

"See, when you're good you get rewarded."- smirked the man.

 

"Well show me that the reward is worth it"- the demigod smirked back.

 

"Alright, but whatever you do don't cum, without my permission."- said the titan and relocated to in between the wife of Poseidon's long, pale legs. He spread them and licked the puckered entrance making the queen moan and giggle as he continued to lick the insides. Soon his tongue was out leaving Percy slightly disappointed before he felt the tip of the titan's member against his hole. Then Prometheus slowly thrust in. The gradually picked up the pace and assaulted the boy's special spot. Percy was moaning and he couldn't help but giggle occasionally because he thought that his rapist being tender was ironic.

 

Soon the sea queen couldn't handle it anymore, he felt his balls starting to tighten and he didn't wanna disobey his master (he really got into this).

 

"Please master let me cum, your monster member is driving me insane, I need to cum, pretty please!"- begged the demigod. The titan started stroking his dick making him spill his seed all over himself. The sight of this and the tightening of the entrance was enough to push Prometheus over the edge and soon he came inside the boy. He slowly pulled out and started rubbing the erect nipples which made them produce some milk. Then he kissed his young lover passionately.

 

"What does a good girl say?"-teased the titan.

 

"Thank you, master!"- said Percy making him smirk and after that he left. The sea queen actually meant the thank you because he really needed slower, more relaxed sex today. Anyway the titan's behavior only encouraged the sea queen to think that he would be doing the right thing by suggesting to the gods the punishment he had in mind instead of letting them send them back to Tartarus and he was sure everyone would agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I decided to add the glasses and tie and use the more formal word prostitute to make Prometheus the sexy teacher type and he isn't as brutal as the previous two because I think he only joined the titans because Zeus had him chained to a rock with a vulture constantly eating his liver, otherwise he's a neutral titan. And the ring comes from this myth. Also I'm adding Eros/Cupid and Theseus to this fic, the latter won't really be a bad guy. I'm glad to inform you that Ninja skills was very close to guessing the punishment in his comment on the last chapter, but I will not fully reveal it because I don't wanna spoil the ending. Anyway I got a comment on the last chapter about this story being very misogynic and transphobic. I don't want the fic to give the wrong impression, so if anyone thinks like this about it, I would like them to read my replies to the comment where I explain my point of view. One more thing, like always, who do you want to fuck Percy next? I really enjoy writing for you guys. In other news The New laws is over 100 kudos thank you so much :)


	5. Theseus and the Minotaur

 

 

Percy realized that Ethan wasn't alone when he came to give him his breakfast. There was also a naked teen that didn't look much older than him. He had a toned body, pale skin, black longish hair that looked as if it was flat ironed, green eyes and a seven inch hairless dick. He looked like an older version of the sea queen.

The Asian served Percy some blueberry waffles and a glass of milk and then left saying he'll leave the two to talk.

 

"OK, so which one of my brothers are you?"- asked the wife of Poseidon as he started eating the food he was served.

 

"Theseus"- replied the older demigod.

 

Hearing this Percy gorged on the food finishing it in a matter of seconds and put the tray on the floor as usual.

 

"No offense but shouldn't you be dead?"-asked Percy.

 

The older boy sighed and said: "Percy why do you think I died? When I went into the labyrinth to fight the minotaur sure I defeated him but during that time we mated. Now I'm linked to him forever. When he's alive I don't age and if he is killed and doesn't reform within three years I die of rapid aging and go to Elysium. When he reforms I'm revived as a young man and teleported to him."- explained the ancient hero.

 

"Wow, that's rough!"- commented the queen.

 

"But it's worth it!"- said Theseus.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You see Minos and Pasiphae fueled the animal side of the Minotaur whose name is actually Asterion. Once we were mated and linked I brought his human side to the surface. He learned how to talk and live among others although he is probably the most grumpy and imperious person you'll ever meet, but don't worry he means well I know how to control him."- answered Theseus.

 

"I'm gonna meet him?"

 

"Well I'm alive and young that usually means he's close by."

 

"Wait are you two fucking me today?"

 

"Beauty and brains! I'm sorry this has to happen, Percy. I wish I can convince you that monster have a human side too but I don't know how much you'll believe me under these conditions."

 

"Hey, it isn't your fault. And you don't have to convince me I already know that, you might not believe me not but you will soon."

 

"OK, I will hold you to your word."- said the older demigod and kissed his brother passionately. He explored his mouth with his wet tongue for a short while before pulling out to lick the jawline, shower the neck and clavicle with kisses while playing with the nipples making them erect. He then moved down to the pink entrance and started sucking his own middle and index fingers. The see queen was moaning, sweating and panting by then and he yelped when he felt his brother push his middle finger inside him. The older demigod thrust his finger in and out relaxing the muscle before adding a second one. He then started scissoring to stretch his brother's walls.

 

Soon his fingers came out and Percy felt the tip of the big member. Theseus slowly pushed in and gave his lover a few moments to adjust before he started thrusting. His member hit the special spot each time and Percy soon came screaming his lover's name. This turned Theseus on and he spilled his seed inside the tight, heart shaped ass seconds later. They were both sweating and panting as the older pulled out.

 

"Thanks, bro"- said the wife of Poseidon in between pants.

 

"Don't thank me yet..."- he was interrupted by the slamming of the door open.

 

They both looked up to see Asterion. He was almost as tall as Atlas, had the head, horns, tail and legs from knee down of a bull while the rest of his body was mostly human but extremely muscular and hairy and he had a 14 inch long, 3,5 inch thick member and balls the size of a baseball. His rather large nipples were pierced.

 

Both their entrances started pulsing at the sight.

 

"Mate, is the young one prepared?"- asked the minotaur with an authoritative voice.

 

"Yes master"- replied Theseus.

 

Then Asterion made his way to the bed and whispered something into Theseus' ear. The older demigod got on top of his confused brother so that their dicks were against each other. Then Asterion placed his head near their entrances. Seeing as Percy's was already lubed with the older demigod's cum the minotaur inserted his really long tongue into his mate's round ass. It was an exceptionally tight fit but the demigod was used to it. His prostate was being assaulted but his master would deny him the reward if he came.

 

Soon Asterion pulled out. He quickly pushed his dick inside Percy's leaking hole. This caught the sea queen by surprise and he would have screamed if his brother hadn't kissed him. Then Asterion pushed his 2 inch thick tail inside Theseus' hole making him moan. The minotaur fucked them mercilessly making them moan, scream and whimper. They soon came at the same time in between each other's bodies and Percy's nipples produced milk painting their chests with it.

 

As the sea queen's entrance tightened around the monster dick the minotaur came inside the tightness. Percy realized that now there was a gallon of cum inside his bowels. After lying like that trying to catch their breaths Theseus and his master got up.

 

The minotaur licked the cum and milk off his mate with his long tongue and then they kissed passionately. It was sloppy due to the half-bull's anatomy but they made it work. Percy only wondered how deep the minotaur's tongue went down his brother's throat.

 

When they separated for air Asterion groped his mate's ass and said: Time for your reward, mate. Let's leave your brother to rest while I spank you?"

 

"Hey that's not fair! I didn't get spanked!"- complained the younger demigod.

 

“Sorry, Perce, next time”- teased Theseus and they left. A few minutes later Percy could hear his brother's screams and moans.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and yes the minotaur's name is really Asterion. You know the drill, comment who would you like to fuck Percy next.


	6. Eros and Narcissus (Adonis)

When the Asian came to serve Percy his breakfast today he found the sea queen crying. He rushed over to him.

 

"Perce, what's wrong are you hurt?"- asked the son of Nemesis.

 

"No Ethan I'm fine it's just that I miss Jack, we've never been separated for so long."- said the younger demigod with tears coming down his eyes. Ethan wiped the tears off the beautiful, pale face and said: "Hey, don't worry he's alright he's got so many fathers watching over him and it's only nine more days."

 

After the sea queen had calmed down he left to let the boy eat the breakfast burritos and the licorice root tea. Once he was done two naked, very sexy man came in, holding hands. The beautiful, pinkish white, angelic wings and dark red eyes gave away the identity of one of them. It was Eros the god of love and sex. He had a nice toned body, pale skin, black, straight, longish hair and a hairy 8 inch dick. The other one had a slimmer but also nicely toned figure, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, longish, wavy, honey blond hair with black ends. His 7,5 inch dick was hairless and the more Percy looked at him the more he lusted after him.

 

"Who are you?"- the wife of Poseidon asked the gorgeous man.

 

"I am a man that has lived many lives. I'm a god but instead of being truly immortal I'm like you demigods I can be killed but I'm always reborn and regain my memories. You may know me by the name of Narcissus or Adonis. I'm the god of beauty."-said the god in the huskiest voice possible which made the queen's member rock hard.

 

They were both at his sides in an instant – Eros on the left and Narcissus/Adonis on the right. They pulled him in for a threeway kiss which was amazing, Percy was mesmerized. Then while his guard was down the two pushed both their their dicks inside him making him yelp. Not even giving his half a second to adjust they started thrusting. The sea queen was moaning like crazy, they fucked him at an impossibly fast pace and the main point of their rhythm was to keep his prostate constantly stimulated so one pushed in while the other one pulled out. They also started squeezing his pink nipples slowly turning them purple. The sea queen looked at their grinning faces and said: "You two tricked me!"

 

"That's love and beauty for you! Often mistaken for just plain ol' sex. Remember your majesty looks can be deceiving."- said the winged god in an Italian accent which made Percy's dick even harder, much to the queen's dismay. He could feel his balls and nipples tighten and soon he simultaneously spilled his seed and milk all over his torso. His entrance became really tight for the two large dicks inside him so his rapists/lovers soon came inside him filling him with and enormous amount of cum which made his belly swollen. As the two pulled out Eros put a butt plug inside the pink hole to stop the cum from leaking out and Narcissus gave the nice, heart shaped ass a nice, hard smack. They left the room feeling completely satisfied and holding hands. The blond asked his husband if he thought the sea queen was prettier than him and the pale god answered no relieving his wife.

 

The sea queen pulled the plug out of his ass letting their seed ooze out and though: _They will soon find out the true meaning of sex_.

 

 eros/cupid

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I had a headache all day so I could hardly write but I like the way it turned out. I was trying to show that love and beauty can often be mistaken for sex and sex appeal. Anyway next I will probably do Lycaon unless someone suggests someone that inspires me more. Anyway the whole thing about Narcissus and Adonis is made up. I will also be adding another character yet again. It will be Tyson. The reason I didn't add him in the new laws was because I didn't think I could make him look sexy but that change one I found the pic of him I posted in the new laws, so after thinking about if or how I should add him I decided to and made an awesome storyline for him.


	7. Chrysaor and Sciron

The Asian brought his friend food like he did everyday. However, he was a lot less talkative and reluctant to start a conversation. Percy had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with who got to ravish his ass today.

 

After eating the prosciutto, mozzarella, lettuce and olive sandwich and drinking the coconut water Ethan had served him, the sea queen was waiting for someone to open the door. Then two men came in that he knew all to well.

 

The one on the left had pale skin, green eyes and curly black hair. His body was nicely toned and he had an almost 8 inch hairless dick and a nice round ass. It was one of his brothers, Sciron to be precise. His father/husband had told him that Sciron is an ancient demigod who had managed to survive millennia without being immortal using a variety of ways to stay alive until the new laws were created.

 

The one on the left had pale greenish skin, a muscular body and a 9,5 inch dick. Instead of hair he had snake tails which also included his pubes and olive, snake eyes. He was Chrysaor, another one of Percy's brother. According to the stories Chrysaor besides having the standard water-based abilities typical for a child of Poseidon and teleportation he could reform in Tartarus, induce fear just by looking at people, talk to snakes and even turn people to stone, levitate and secret venom through his fangs, although people say that he used the last three only on a few occasions as they required an enormous amount of concentration.

 

The two looked at their younger brother with predatory glares.

 

"Niccce, I can sssee why father would choossse to marry him!"- said the snake creature with the unmistakable snake shuttering at letters like c, s, z etc. That's when the wife of Poseidon realized that Chrysaor had a snake tongue. This should be fun.

 

Before long Percy was laying on his back with Chrysaor rimming him with his long, snake tongue. The sensation was both arousing and ticklish so the young demigod was both moaning and giggling. The organ was even able to lick the sea queen's prostate and since it was thin like a snake tongue his brother used it to slap the gland. Meanwhile the older demigod sucked on his brother's right nipple while squeezing his left one. They realized that Percy was close to cumming so they stopped.

 

Then the snake like man started making out with the sea queen while Sciron thrust his dick into the wet, pink hole. The wife of Poseidon's prostate was being hit with every rough thrust but he couldn't moan because his brother's snake tongue was exploring his warm, wet mouth and throat. Then the two separated for air.

 

"How isss it, love?"- asked the green skinned man.

 

"Oh Gods, his pussy is so tight, I wouldn't mind spending all eternity with my dick in it."- said the bandit.

 

This was enough to get his husband to lift their brother and thrust his dick in the already occupied hole. The two thick members thrust inside the sea queen brutally hitting his prostate at the same time making him moan. The two soon blew their loads inside but strangely Percy didn't cum even though he was rock hard. Then he realized that Chrysaor was using his power of fear induction to make the sea queen to scared to cum.

 

"Wanna ssspill your ssseed?"- smirked the son of Medusa.

 

"Gods yes, please let me cum, I need it!"- begged the wife of Poseidon.

 

"Then on all foursss!" commanded the green skinned man as he and his wife pulled out.

 

Desperate to cum, Percy obeyed. Then he felt Chrysaor's big hand smack his pale ass cheeks.

He yelped, surprised at how hard the first smack was, he was sure it turned his ass at least pink.

Then his brother slapped him again and again even harder. Percy was screaming and moaning loudly. By the 20th slap the hearth shaped ass was dark red, sensitive, warm and stinging and the sea queen was sweating. Then Sciron laid on his back beneath his young brother and started sucking his rock hard dick and fondling his balls. As soon as he licked the vein on the underside Percy went over the edge, his balls tightened and he came inside his brother's mouth, while his nipples spilled his milk all over the bandit's torso. The older demigod swallowed the whole load and went to kiss his husband exchanging the taste of their brother's seed. Then they turned to face the sweating and panting sea queen.

 

"How was that, Perce?"- asked the curly haired demigod.

 

"Legendary"- replied the wife of Poseidon in between pants.

 

"Be sssure to mention it to everyone you know when you get the chanccce to!"- said the son of Medusa rather seriously.

 

Then they left him to rest. He was right, today was very fun. After a few minutes the son of Nemesis came in and handed him a warm, wet towel which the sea queen used to clean his leaking ass.

 

"Sorry about my mood today, Perce!"

 

"Yeah, what was up with you?"

 

"Well I didn't know how to tell you that you're gonna get raped by your evil brothers"

 

"Hey it's OK. To be honest they were amazing"

 

"Good, I thought I would find you traumatized when I came in."

 

"Ethan, do I look like I have time to be dealing with stuff like that."- they laughed but then tears came down the Asian's cheeks.

 

"Ethan I'm not the only thing you're sad about, am I?"- realized the sea queen.

 

"Perce they rarely let me see Alabaster like 10 minutes a day that we've used to form the plan and haven't even kissed in Gods know how long"- explained the older demigod.

 

"Oh! Need a hug?"

 

Ethan only nodded and Percy hugged him

 

"Hey Ethan take your own advice and stay strong"

 

"Thanks Perce now here's your lunch: chicken with potatoes, mushrooms and asparagus and iced tea."- he said and went for the door but before he left Percy told him to come back whenever he felt he needed someone to talk to. The sea queen was a good friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Anyway I'm crazy, I found even more characters to add Thanatos, Hypnos and Morpheus. I don't know how to add them since I don't want them as bad guys but I always find a way. Next chapter is probably gonna be with Lycaon, but you never know and suggestions never hurt. Anyway the prequel I mentioned is not gonna happen, instead I'm gonna make a new story with Nico/Everyone because he deserves it. Spoiler Nico is top(as usual). The next chapter will probably have to wait a few days though because I realized I've been neglecting my other series.


	8. Lycaon

This morning Ethan walked in quickly and gave Percy his breakfast: Chinese chicken salad with lemonade.

 

"Eat quickly Perce, gotta go!"- said the Asian and was on his way to the door.

 

"What's the rush, Ethan?"- wondered the sea queen.

 

"Perce Lycaon is a really impatient man, eat quickly, now I really gotta go."- said the son of Nemesis and left the younger demigod alone.

 

Percy didn't wanna stay hungry so he ate the salad and drank the lemonade in a few minutes. He was kind of excited, though, everyone said that Lycaon was the sexiest wolf man one can imagine. Then as he was leaving the tray on the floor the door slammed open. An angry, middle aged looking man with a really muscular built, black shoulder length wavy hair, short beard, tanned skin, slightly hairy chest and abs, dark red eyes and a hairy 11 inch dick was looking angrily at him. The wife of Poseidon was both intimidated and turned on. He could clearly see what everyone was talking about.

 

"Bitch, on all fours!"- barked the werewolf.

 

Percy instantly obeyed and felt some kind of a vibrator placed in his entrance and a cock ring on his dick. When he turned around he realized that there was a vibrating dog tail plug in his ass. Then Lycaon placed a dog collar around his neck. Oh gods the sea queen was expected to act as a dog, well bitch actually.

 

Then the werewolf grabbed a paddle and smacked the pale hearth shaped ass hard making the demigod scream. This didn't made the man happy though instead he looked even more angry. He pulled the sea queen's hair and yelled: "Bitches bark!"

 

He then slapped Percy again this time earning a barked. He looked pleased and slapped even harder. By the time he was done, Percy's ass was dark purplish red and dogs could be heard from outside. After that the Sea queen was surprised when the werewolf thrust his dick inside him despite the presence of the plug. He pushed in and out mercilessly, using werewolf speed. This was torture for the wife of Poseidon he was barking and sweating from how much the hits and vibrations were stimulating his special spot, but couldn't cum due to the cock ring.

 

Lycaon on the other hand was having the time of his life, the sea queen's pussy (as he put it) was tighter than anything he has ever fucked before so in 10 minutes he spilled his seed into the tightness. He pulled out rather quickly, not letting his lover (sort of) get adjusted to anything.

 

The next think Percy knew he was flipped on his back and his rapist was on top of him with his huge member on the sea queen's face. The demigod got the message and took the hairy dick in his mouth. Then Lycaon immediately grabbed his hair and started face fucking the young boy.

 

Percy wanted to moan but that's a bit impossible when you have such a long thick dick down your throat. The werewolf was brutal, he kept the sea queen's nose near his pubes hoping the demigod gets overwhelmed by the musky smell of his pubes and chokes on his dick. This is exactly what happened, but Percy wasn't stupid as soon as he felt himself choking he licked the vein on the underside of the huge member and fondled the werewolf's golf ball sized hairy balls. This caused them to tighten and the man came for the second time, down the wife of Poseidon's throat.

 

Percy felt like he was about to throw up, but figuring that would probably enrage his master (did he really just thought of Lycaon that way?!), so he managed to swallow the huge load. Then the werewolf pulled his dick out from in between the swollen, rosy lips and removed the cock ring and butt plug.

 

Once again the green eyed demigod found himself on all fours. Lycaon's dick was still rock hard, how was that possible will forever be a mystery to the sea queen. His prostate was assaulted again and Percy was barking, joined by the dogs from outside. The man grabbed his hair with his left hand and pulled his head back so that he was able to kiss him while his other hand played with the erect nipples. The werewolf's long tongue was exploring the warm, wet cavern, he was taking pride in the fact that the wife of the sea king didn't even try to battle him for dominance instead instantly submitting to him and letting him explore his mouth and throat.

 

This was all too much for the raven haired demigod and he soon spilled his seed and milk, staining the sheets while he gave a loud "Woof!" and his entrance tightened around the large dick. Then the man pulled his tongue out and stopped playing with his by now purple nipples and grabbed his shoulders. The incredible happened and the werewolf used his most typical power. Percy felt the large claws cut his skin and the hairy, wolf like body was tickling him but the thing that got most of his attention was that the dick became longer and thicker. Just when he thought things couldn't get any kinkier the werewolf's know became swollen locking them together and Lycaon came for the third time today inside the sea queen while loud howling escaped his lips. The wife of Poseidon was amazed, Lycaon shot like half a gallon of cum in his ass the third time, it was official, at his balls were as animalistic as the man himself.

 

The two collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. The muscular man stayed inside his young lover until he returned to his human form in which he didn't have the swollen knot locking them together. After pulling out he gave the pale skinned demigod the last order for the day: "One last thing, bitch, lick my armpits!"

 

Percy obeyed as soon as he heard this. Armpit licking was one of the rare things related to sex that he hadn't tried yet, so he was undeniably bursting with excitement. He lifted his master/rapist's right arm and saw the hairy, sweaty pit. He ran his tongue over it and savored the pungent taste. He gave the armpits a tongue bath making the man moan before deciding to de cheeky and moving to the feet. He licked the sole of the foot and the heel, slightly tickling Lycaon and than he focused on the toes. He sucked on each of the digits and licked the sweaty places in between them, one again encountering the pungent smell and taste. Lycaon was moaning loudly, not even he thought he'd enjoy this so much and then the unexpected happened. The man came again, this time all over his washboard abs and the load was once again huge, blowing the sea queens mind.

 

The werewolf stood up, gave Percy's ass a playful slap and then left the sea queen to rest. To Percy this was bliss, Ethan may have thought that Lycaon was a mean, grumpy man but he didn't realized that those were actually his instincts and primal urges coming to the surface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I personally thought that this chapter brought the fic to the next level, I never thought I would write foot and armpit fetish, though. Anyway comment on who you want next.


	9. Nereus and Tyson

For the first time since Percy found himself in this place he saw Ethan smiling. Then Asian demigod served him some fruit salad and coconut milk, but today he unusually stayed while the sea queen ate his breakfast. Once the younger demigod finished his meal he asked: "OK, what is it?"

 

"Today you get to go outside"- said the son of Nemesis.

 

"What's the catch?"

 

"Underwater merman sex."

 

"Oh, with who?"

 

"Well that's kinda not so good news. Today it's Nereus' turn and he's not alone."- said the Asian, frowning.

 

The green eyed demigod gulped and that asked: "Who else?"

 

"One of your brothers"

 

"Well, I will have trouble guessing, because all of my brothers that I thought were alive have already fucked me."

 

"Tyson"- the older demigod said reluctantly.

 

"Ty's alive?! Gods do you know how much worried daddy was when he disappeared. Where has he been?!"

 

"You know that Nereus and your father/husband started hating each other since the new laws were created, right?"

 

"Right! Nereus is a drama queen."

 

"Well he kidnapped your brother and raised him as his own son. Than following the new laws he married him."

 

"What? Oh he's gonna pay when daddy finds out."

 

So the wife of Poseidon got out of bed and walked with Ethan to the door. He was limping go the son of Nemesis was holding him. They went though a narrow hall whose interior matched the room's until they reached a staircase which let them to a wooden door that looked like it was centuries old. They opened it and stepped outside. That's when the green eyed demigod realized that the haunted looking house was on the beach. However it was, no tropical island, it was actually a little chilly. Then the wife of Poseidon jumped into the sea while Ethan stayed to make sure he returns.

 

Percy swam, getting back a lot of the energy he lost over the last few days, until he saw a cave that looked too much like a house. He went inside were everything was dry like in Atlantis. There was a bed and on it his brother. It's been a long time since he had last seen Tyson. He has sure changed, he was very muscular and had an 7,5 inch hairless dick and nice bubble butt. He still retained his rosy cheeks, innocent smile, fair skin hazel eye and hair, but he had a much stronger jawline.

 

"Ty!"

 

"Brother"- the cyclops said and Percy jumped into bed and hugged him.

 

"Well, well what do we have here? Two spawns of my enemy. This should be fun."- said the sea god behind them. He was like a sexy santa with long white beard and hair, wasboard abs, muscular chest and arms, tanned tight skin, blue eyes and a 9 inch, thick dick with white pubes. His human body ended just below his ass where the turquoise merman tail began. Percy was extremely mad at him but his dick disagreed.

 

Than the god used his power over water to lift Percy and Tyson so that they were floating. He grabbed 2 bottles, one was blueberry syrup - Percy's favorite and the other one was bottled peanut butter - Tyson's favorite. He then flipped the two so they were floating upside down. He poured some blueberry syrup over Tyson's torso, face and crotch and almost all of it in his hole. He did the same to Percy only with the peanut butter. The merman then got 2 long, thick vibrating dildos and 2 cock rings. He placed them on and in his lovers and then laid them back on the bed.

 

Tyson knew what to do and kissed his brother. Percy couldn't believe he was letting his younger brother dominate him, although Tyson was a lot bigger than him. The cyclops explored the sea queen warm, wet mouth, both of the savoring the taste of peanut butter and blueberry syrup.

The cyclops eventually pulled out for air. Then he flipped so that they could lick each other's chests and abs. While Tyson was playing with his brother's nipples the sea queen spilled his milk all over his face. He must have been more turned on then he thought. The cyclopes licked the milk off his face and they moved on to each other's entrances, removing the dildos. While licking one another's asses they were both moaning sending chills through each other's spines. Percy realized that besides blueberry syrup there was also cum inside his brother's insides, presumably Nereus'. The said god was sitting in the armchair stroking his huge dick at the sight of them harassing each other. Then Tyson got up and positioned Percy on his back, got his vibrator and put it back inside his own hole and then pushed his member inside the sea queen. Percy hadn't realized how strong the cyclops was, because he was fucking him brutally. His prostate got hit with every thrust, but neither one of the could spill their seed because of the cock rings.

 

Then Nereus got up, swam to them and asked his wife: "Wanna cum, love?"

The cyclops nodded so he kissed him passionately, grabbed a paddle and smacked his consort's bubble butt. The cyclops was gonna yelp but was prevented when he felt Percy's lips against his own. The god continued slapping his ass turning it bright red and super sensitive before Tyson had enough and spilled his seed into the tightness, despite the presence of the cock ring. He pulled out and his enormous load started oozing out of his brother's ass. Then he laid on the bad panting and the god got in between them with his dick pointing at the ceiling. The two took the hint and started giving him a blowjob. Nereus took the dildo out of his wife's ass who was sucking his dick while Percy was sucking on his balls. When he felt his dick was wet enough he grabbed the cyclops' head, pulled him off and kissed him . The did the same to Percy and positioned him on all fours. He immediately thrust inside his rival's wife and fucked him brutally, torturing his prostate.

 

"This pussy is so tight! Gotta admit Poseidon is wise when it comes to consorts, I would choose you over both my former wife and daughter, too! Oh this is gonna be one glorious myth, when I brag about it."- smirked the merman.

 

Percy was moaning and whimpering, the cursed ring was still on. Then Nereus spilled his seed inside him and pulled out.

 

"Ready to cum, queeny?"

 

"Gods yes, please let me cum master!"- begged the demigod.

Then the god used the paddle again and slapped the pale ass hard. Percy screamed which encouraged him so he smacked again and again, harder and harder. Percy was moaning and sweating like crazy, his as was maroon after the 45th slap and being as loud as ever he had managed to get all the fish nearby to witness him having sex. By then he couldn't take it anymore and came on the sheets.

 

The three of them laid panting with Nereus in the middle. The god and his wife soon felt asleep with Nereus spooning Tyson. Percy who had finally managed to caught his breath felt awkward so he took the ring off his member and started swimming towards the surface. He would have probably escaped if he didn't feel bad for what would have happened to Ethan. While swimming he realized that he was no longer angry at Nereus. After all he could see that Tyson was very happy with him. This made it official, he was gonna give the gods one spectacular headache.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm really surprised I posted this today since I decided to focus on my other series. But since it's mostly fluff it consists mainly of dialogues and descriptions which can be written quite fast and easily. Comment on which bad guy you would want to see next. I already got a request for Octavian, who I know a lot of you like, but I have a problem. I dislike this character (shock!). I mean I wasn't really OK with him dying because I loved hating him. If I were to play him in a movie I would hate him, but love playing him. Anyway if you want me to write about him next give me a kinky idea because they just don't come to mind when you don't really like the character. Of course requesting other characters is OK, as well.


	10. Octavian

Percy woke up feeling unbelievably refreshed this morning. A dip in the sea was just what he had needed to get his strength back. Ethan came in to serve him the prawns, rice and forest fruit smoothie.

 

"Hey Perce feeling strong today?"- asked the Asian.

 

"No not strong, simply amazing!"- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"Good because you are gonna need all the strength you can get to handle being fucked by Octavian."- said the son of Nemesis.

 

"Who's Octavian?"- wondered the sea queen.

 

"He's a sadistic, Roman legacy of Apollo and a real ruthless creep."- explained the older demigod.

 

"Oh. I'm pretty sure sure I can handle it"- replied the wife of Poseidon and the Asian left to let the younger demigod eat his breakfast his breakfast. Once he was done a guy he presumed was Octavian came in. What shocked the sea queen was how much he looked like Luke. Sure his tan was fairer and his blond pubes weren't shaved but other than that there were very little differences.

 

"Doggy position, cunt!"- ordered the Roman with a British accent and so Percy obeyed. The sea queen was surprised when he felt lube against his entrance. You'd never expect a sadistic rapist to be using lube. Than after a few minutes his insides became irritated. That's when Percy realized it was strong warming lube. The blond was smirking behind him and then inserted a huge 18 inches long, 5 inches thick vibrating dildo. Percy was about to yelp but the blond placed a gag in his mouth just in time to prevent it. That's not where he stopped, though, next was a humbler and then chained nipple clamps. The clamps had two chains actually one that went from one clamp to the other and a second one that was linked to the middle of the first one. The second one was really long so that Octavian can grab it.

 

Anyway the blond began by slapping the pale ass cheeks with a paddle hard. Percy would have yelled so loud that humans wouldn't have been able to hear it, but there was the cursed gag in his mouth. The blond continued slapping even harder. Tears were coming down Percy's cheeks and his rapist was ruthless, his ass had suffered 50 slaps by now making it dark purple. Then the blond left the paddle at Percy's side. He also removed the dildo and pushed his 8 inch member in the pulsing hole.

 

"Wow your pussy is so tight! No wonder you're such an amazing whore!"- said the Brit.

 

He started thrusting and Percy would have been moaning loudly, his prostate was already super sensitive from the vibrations from the dildo and now the blond's dick was poking it. His dick was rock hard but the humbler even though not a cock ring still had some control over cumming. The blond on the other hand spilled his seed pretty quickly. Percy would have been really amused if it was a small load but just his luck the Brit ejaculated a gallon of cum. Then he grabbed the chain and pulled so hard the clamps came of in an instant. If the sea queen thought his spanking was brutal that there were no words to describe the pain his nipples were in right now. He soon felt that something was soothing them and realized that it was the milk they just spilled. The blond pulled out and placed a butt plug which made Percy look as if he was already four months pregnant.

 

"Wanna cum slut?" – asked the Octavian.

 

Percy could only nod and then the sadistic Roman sued the paddle to smack Percy's balls. The green eyed demigod was sure that there were stars around his head but the blond continued. After 5 slaps of excruciating pain the sea queen spilled his seed, staining the sheets, yet again. The Roman got out and waled out, not bothering to remove the humbler or the gag. Thankfully Ethan came in after him and removed the toys. He than wrapped Percy in a big, extremely wet towel. The sea queen was surprised how good it felt, ordinary water wasn't that potent.

 

"I snuck out and dipped it in the sea, I knew you would need it."- explained the son of Nemesis.

 

"Thanks, but you worry too much. You're a son of Nemesis you should know better than anyone that what goes around comes around."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really be grateful if you commented on whether you enjoyed it because this is not the type of sex I usually write about so I has no idea what I was doing. Anyway, sadly I can't let you decide the order in this fic from now on so next will be Thanatos, Hypnos and Morpheus than Gabe and in the end Ethan and Alabaster. Also if any of you are looking for suggestions on what to write I am informing you that I would like to read a Jasico fic with bottom Jason (all the time), crossdressing, sex toys spanking, orgasm delay/denial and Jason acting as Nico's personal whore. I would write it myself but whenever I think of Nico and Jason, Percy alway find his way among them and after him Luke follows.


	11. Thanatos, Morpheus, Hypnos

Ethan served Percy some cereal and fruit yogurt and then tried to leave, but the wife of Poseidon stopped him.

 

"OK, I could sense your nerves as soon as you came through the door and I'm not an empath, so what the Hades is going on?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"You are getting laid by someone you know well"- replied the son of Nemesis.

 

"Is someone betraying the Gods?"

 

"No, Kronos has them under the puppet spell"-explained the Asian.

 

"Who are they?"

 

"Thanatos, Hypnos and Morpheus."

 

"So that's where they've been! Nico has been looking for them for weeks."

 

"OK, I'll go now"- said the older demigod and left.

 

Percy ate his cereal and yogurt and then the three gods walked in. Percy always had a thing for the twins. Thanatos had chocolate skin, hazel eyes, long brown hair, black wings, a fairly muscular built and a hairy 10 inch dick and a bubble butt.

 

Hypnos on the other hand was like a Caucasian version of his brother. He had black hair which was long, more like shaggy, fair skin, icy blue eyes and pale yellow wings. Everything else was pretty much the same except for the hairlessness of his crotch. They both looked like they were 30.

 

Morpheus looked older than them, like maybe 40 but to Percy he was aged to perfection. His body was nicely toned, he had short silver hair, silver eyes and pale skin, a round ass and a nine inch hairless dick. He did have a couple of wrinkles on his forehead, but the sea queen found it kinda sexy. He also had transparent wings that he could make disappear if he wanted to.

 

"Hey sexy"- said the dark skinned god.

 

"Are you gonna talk or ravish me?"- replied the demigod.

 

"Good Point"- said the god of dreams and all three jumped and used their wings to land on the bed.

 

"Thany, how to you want this to go?"- asked the god of sleep.

 

"Well our first loads are dormant due to our nature love, so Morpheus will fuck Percy first and you will fuck him while I fuck you. Then the two of us fuck Percy at the same time."- answered Thanatos.

 

Everyone positioned themselves on all fours and started licking each other's asses. Morpheus was making the sea queen's pucker nice and wet while getting his own licked by his father who was getting rimmed by his uncle. Percy was moaning shamelessly while the two fair skinned gods' moans got lost in their lovers' hole. Once the said holes were lubed up the gods stopped rimming their lovers and pushed their dicks inside. They started thrusting at a rather fast face. While assaulting each other's prostates Thanatos began smacking his brother/wife's ass who was sucking on his son/sister-wife's collar bone leaving a hickey wile Morpheus was stroking Percy's dick. The sea queen was moaning so loudly the other were a little worries he would lost his voice. After almost ten minutes of rocking their hips at an uncomfortably fast pace they came inside their lovers' asses. Morpheus blew an enormous load inside the wife of Poseidon, while Percy stained the sheets with milk and cum. Hypnos spilled his dormant seed inside his son which wasn't a lot, his ball were always asleep for the first load while his twin came inside his tight hole. Compared to him the death god ejaculated a lot more cum.

 

They pulled out and Morpheus quickly kissed Percy before everyone repositioned themselves. Now the sea queen was on his back with Thanatos thrusting into his ass from beneath him and Hypnos thrusting from above him. They both hit prostate at the same time with their long, thick members sending him into pure ecstasy. Meanwhile Morpheus was licking his uncle's warm, delicious semen out of his father's ass, while his dad's cum was oozing out of his round ass and onto the sheets. Before long Percy came onto his and Hypnos' stomachs and his walls tightened around the two huge dicks causing the two gods to spill their active loads inside him.

 

After pulling out all three gods started rimming his unbelievably tight entrance, licking the seed out of his ass. Then they pulled him for and extremely complicated and sloppy fourway kiss. They exchanged each other's cum, saliva and ass juices before pulling out. The gods said their goodbyes to their beloved sea queen and left him feeling extremely satisfied.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I was at first reluctant to add these three because they sleep/death + sex = somnophilia/necrophilia, but I love the way it turned out. Anyway next chapter is Gabe (don't hate me everything's gonna be fairly alright). Also I finished the Matchmake Aphrodite series so new stories are coming. I have three Ideas and I will write all of them. Here they are:
> 
> \- Nico/Percy/Jason/Luke/Will/Frank/Leo/Triton/Poseidon/Hades/Zeus -> Nico centric  
> \- Nico/Percy/Luke and Jason/Leo/Frank -> top Nico, top Luke and top Leo(surprise)  
> \- Jason/Hades, Percy/Zeus, Nico/Poseidon -> top Hades, top Zeus, top Nico


	12. Gabe

 

"Percy! Percy! Percy! Drink quickly!"- yelled the son of Nemesis as he walked in carrying a smoothie.

 

"What's the rush Ethan?"- asked the sea queen.

 

"Remember that evil legacy of Bacchus I told you about? He's fucking you today! He's worse than Kronos and he almost became your stepfather."- explained the Asian.

 

"What?"

 

"Gabe and your mom were serious. At the moment she didn't have much money because people started recognizing her work later that she had anticipated, so she wanted to marry him to survive. Then a man called Paul Blofis came into her life and saved her from him. There was a rumor that Paul would one day become immortal so he was jealous and used me and Alabaster to summon creatures from Tartarus. A side effect of that spell gave him the power to reform in Tartarus.

 

"Ok, other powers?"- asked the sea queen as he drank the smoothie.

 

"Limited power over the mind since Bacchus is the god of ecstasy and of course teleportation. Now I gotta go I can't be here when he comes."- the older demigod took the empty smoothie cup and got out of the room.

 

Only moments later a guy in his fifties walked in. His body was although thin, unfit so certain part like belly fat and man boobs were hanging. Percy would have been disgusted if the man wasn't hairy, atleast he didn't have to see the loose skin. His arms were also undefined but his legs were extremely defined and one of the two parts of his body that were hairless. Now Percy got and idea for later. Anyway the man had a round ass, a hairy 7,5 inch dick, messy pubes but surprisingly hairless balls. His didn't have much hair just a little bit of salt and pepper hairs on the sides of hid head. His skin was fair and his eyes were light brown.

 

"So you are the cunt that whore gave birth to"- said the man. Percy for once was lad he didn't know his mother, it would make this situation even more painful than it needs to be.

 

"Funny you talk way too much for a pimp!"- said the wife of Poseidon. Clearly he was feeling defensive and cheeky.

 

"Oh that's it! After I'm done with your pussy it won't be able to recover for days!"- said the man angrily.

 

"Big words for a little man"- said the demigod but then something he didn't expect happened. Gabe teleported on top of him with his dick already in Percy's entrance.

 

"Gods, your pussy is even tighter than your mother's, cunt!"- smirked the drunk.

 

He started thrusting inside the sea queen making him moan loudly.

 

"That's it moan like the bitch you are!"

 

The wife of Poseidon was sure that Gabe was using some of his powers to make him so aroused, because he didn't hit Percy's special spot that frequently. Percy was about to spill his seed but couldn't. That's when he sensed how great the man's mind abilities were.

 

"Wanna cum slut?"

 

"Gods yes!"- replied the sea queen

 

"Beg your daddy for it"- said the grinning gambler. Percy didn't want to, that's how he called his husband but what other choice did he have?

 

"Please daddy! Your monster dick is driving me insane, please let me cum, sir"

 

"Are you sure that's what you want?"- asked the rapist.

 

"Gods yes"

 

He let the demigod spill his seed but kept thrusting. Percy was sure that he was using his abilities to postpone his own orgasm. The question was why. Then he was repositioned so that Gabe was fucking him doggy style. The sea queen was once again moaning while Gabe was slapping his ass. By the time he came again his ass was bright red, but the man still didn't cum.

 

After that the Roman pulled out. Percy was surprised but then he could feel the man's tongue licking his entrance. The vulgar rapist spit inside his hole which was disturbing for the demigod but he wasn't sure whether he really didn't like it or if it was because of Gabe.

 

In a few minutes Percy was riding his rapist. He made sure to move at the right angle so that his prostate is stimulated. After a while he was close to cumming.

 

"If you want a third orgasm you'll have to kiss me"- said the man. Percy was reluctant. Gabe's breath wasn't smelly unlike the rest of his body but his teeth were yellow. As soon as their lips touched the drunk pushed his tongue inside the abused boy. He explored the warm wet caver as Percy came on his stomach. Gabe followed shortly after and erupted into the tightness. Percy realized why he was postponing his orgasm, the load was 5 time bigger than usual for legacies. Then the sea queen was pushed off him and the man barked: "Clean this mess!"

 

Percy started licking his rapist's cum covered, hairy stomach and as soon as he was done the drunk grabbed his hair and started jerking off. In a few moments he blew his second load over the demigod's face. Afterwards he got up and walked out leaving Percy to lick his seed off his own face.

 

Ethan soon came.

 

"Finally, Percy! No more of them. Tomorrow Alabater and I fuck you and we wait for a couple of days for your baby to get inside the womb and we're free."

 

"Good because I can't wait to punish them. By the way I didn't spill any milk today."

 

"Hormones"

 

<break>

 

 

Will teleported to the Underworld where Nico and Grover were still doing research.

 

"Guys I had a vision. Percy's in Nova Scotia."- said the blond.

 

"That's awesome Will, but did you tell anyone else?"- replied the king of the Underworld.

 

"No, why?"

 

"Because if we tell the Gods they aren't gonna be patient and will try to save him before the time is right."- explained the Italian.

 

"But Nico, we can't hide things from the gods for long"- said the satyr.

 

"We won't have to. According to this prophecy book we'll only have to get through tomorrow."

 

 Thanatos

 Morpheus

 Hypnos

 Nico(again/best image ever minus the wings)

 Hades (minus the wings/I think this one's better than the one in the new laws)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please don't kill me. There will be 1 or 2 more chapters. Not much to say this time, huh. Oh, well.


	13. Ethan, Alabaster and Ending

Percy woke up with a smile today. At least he and Ethan knew each other a little bit. The said Asian walked in and gave him a banana and peanut butter sandwich and blueberry juice.

 

"How's my favorite sea queen today?"

 

"Awesome! Now how about less talking and more eating so we can get to the fun part? And by the way where's your boyfriend?"

 

"He'll be here when you're done with breakfast."

 

As the wife of Poseidon ate he could help but notice that Ethan was only in a towel. He ate fast and before long he was done.

 

"Ali, Perce's ready"- called out the son of Nemesis and removed his towel. The green eyed demigod had a nice view of his toned body, 7 inch dick and hearth shaped ass. His pubes were as straight as his hair.

 

"So you top?"- asked Percy.

 

"Oh, no. Alabaster let me keep my pubes because he liked them."- explained the older demigod. Then the son of Hecate walked in. He had pale skin, a fairly muscular built, green eyes, light brown/red/strawberry-blond hair, freckles which the sea queen adored, a 9 inch dick and wild pubes. He kissed Ethan passionately.

 

After they separated they joined the wife of Poseidon on the bed. The three of them started a sloppy threeway kiss, which Percy really enjoyed while the two played with his nipples. Then the witch told his loves to rim each other so Percy and Ethan were in the 69 position licking each other's asses. Feeling a bit left out the freckled demigod used both his hands to smack their pale ass cheeks making them moan in each other's holes. By the time they were finished Percy and Ethan's asses were red like two precious rubies and their holes were more wet than a tropical rainforest.

 

Once that was done Percy positioned himself on all fours with Ethan got behind him. Alabaster pushed his dick inside his boyfriend's ass causing him to thrust into Percy. The two moaned and the freckled demigod started dictating the pace. It was more relaxing than fast and the sea queen was glad. As much as he loved rough sex he's had enough for at least a week.

 

With his prostates being assaulted by both Ethan and indirectly Alabaster's thrusts the sea queen came. His entrance tightened around Ethan and milked him of every last drop of his seed. The son of Hecate came last when his lover's walls tightened aroung his huge member.

 

None of them were panting since it was more of a relaxing fuck. Now the wife of Poseidon was in the middle with his ass being fucked my Alabaster's dick and his face buried in Ethan's ass. He was licking Alabaster's seed and moaning into the pink hole as his prostate was being hit by the redhead's huge dick, good thing he was lubed with the Asian's cum. Ethan was also moaning and he soon came onto the sheets from the rimjob. This was too erotic for the sea queen and he too blew his load. Alabaster than spilled his seed deep inside his new lover. He then pulled out and lowered his head so he can lick his and his boyfriend's seed off Percy's hole.

 

The three of them lay sweating. Alabaster who was in the middle pulled his lover's into another threeway kiss. The two started playing with his dick and nipples while he used his fingers to play with their holes. Even though unplanned the three soon moaned into the kiss and released their third

loads.

 

 

<The Next Day>

 

 

When Percy woke up something was off. Everything was blurry. Then he remembered that he had vision problems when he was pregnant with Jack, that means that they doesn't have to wait a couple of days, they can get out now. Once his vision cleared Ethan came in.

 

"Why are you up so early Perce?"- asked the Asian.

 

"Does that mean everyone's asleep?"

 

"Yeah why?"

 

"Get Alabaster, I'm pregnant!"- announced the sea queen.

 

"You sure?"- asked the son of Nemesis.

 

"Positive!"- answered the wife of Poseidon.

 

 

<break>

 

 

"Alright Nico, how do we locate Percy? Nova Scotia isn't very specific."- said the King of Olympus.

 

"I've been thinking, Percy loves us all but he wouldn't be able to live without Jack. So maybe if I can combine Jack's shadow traveling with my own abilities, I could teleport to Percy."- explained the King of the Underworld.

 

Then Jack materialized from the shadows, like he knew what was going on.

 

 

<break>

 

 

Once Alabaster cast the spell they were out of the house but only about two hundred feet away. Percy was back in his assless toga, Alabaster was in mid-thigh denim jeans and a tank top and the Asian was wearing a black one piece swimsuit. They started running when they saw the light get turned on in the house. The monsters were now chasing them and they were to weak to teleport. Kronos tried to freeze them in time but before he could Nico and jack materialized from the shadows. Although confused, when he saw the monsters the King of the Underworld teleported all five of them to Olympus.

 

"Percy you're back!"- said the sea king. The demigod hugged his husband and they stayed like that before Zeus said: "Percy whoever dared to kidnap you I will throw into Chaos!"

 

"Actually I have a better punishment."- said the sea queen.

 

"Well, since you're the victim, I guess you have the right to choose. What is it?"- replied the thunder god.

 

"Alabaster can you do a few modifications on the puppet spell?"- smirked the wife of Poseidon, already knowing the answer.

 

 

<Nine Months Later>

 

 

Percy was right this was the perfect punishment. A garden on Olympus was built where the monsters and other's were trapped in puppet spells. Alabaster also used his magic to make them super horny. This didn't include all. Thanatos, Hypnos and Morpheus who were back at their cave in the Underworld. Poseidon came to terms with Asterion and Nereus being his sons-in-law and was just glad Theseus and Tyson were back. He was also happy he didn't have to kill his other two sons.

Percy being his kinky self decided that he would forget the rape as fast as possible if he got fucked as much as possible.

 

The bad guys were not pleased at first, but as time flew buy they started enjoying being sex slaves to the Gods so much that the puppet shell even though it was still there for safety reasons it was mostly inactive. Kronos often got fucked by his Zeus, Chiron, Poseidon and Nico and often fucked Hades, Percy, Grover and Jason, Atlas and Prometheus fell for each other, Lycaon ravished Octavian's ass 24/7 with Apollo and Will often joining and Gabe who was the most resistant was now Paul's willing bitch-wife. Percy asked the Gods to accept Ethan and Alabaster and while some were in two minds Nico thought they would make great residents of the Underworld so he gave them a home.

 

When Jim was born Percy was shocked. He looked exactly like Jack with the exception of the silver eyes. His powers were totally different, though. They were freezing time, enchanted reflexes, visions, illusions, hypnosis, astral projection, empathy, sleep induction, teleportation, talking to all animals, breathing underwater, wind manipulation and turning things into dust. It was decided that Jim and Jack won't be treated any differently which made the sea queen very happy and he had a feeling that his two sons had a crush on Austin.

 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Which one of the new stories would you like me to start writing first? Sadly I won't be able to post this weekend because I am visiting a friend that lives out of town. Anyway I'm adding Apollo and Hermes to the Nico/Everyone story.


End file.
